fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
FwPCUS01
The 2 Pretty Cure's birth 'is the first episode of ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure ~Universe System~. '' Transcript ''All starts in Universe Kingdom. It were in a Party. Rose: It is amazing! Ouji: It really is. Fairy 1 : I felt something! Fairy 2 : Me too! Theo: It can't be... A shadow in fairy form appears, and try to kidnap Rose. He was close, but Ouji protected her and was caught. Rose: Ouji! Ouji: Stay okay... Ro... se... Ouji collapses Rose: Ouji!!! Shadow: Hunf... I will never forgive you! The shadow transforms into a Shadow Humanoid Rose: I won't let you destroy this place! Rose uses the power of the 8 rings. Theo: Rose, don't do it! Rose turned Shadow into stone, but his servants kidnaped Ouji and catch 6 rings. Rose: I- I can't believe this... this was your fault, Theo! Theo: What?? I didn't make anything! Rose: You... Rose starts to sleep Theo: Now I have to find the Pretty Cures. But how... can I do it? Alone? I will bring Rose with me too, she is the only one who know about the true rings... ''-The opening starts-'' '''Amanogawa Hibana Sophie was in her classroom, sleeping. Teacher: Gingano! It's not time to sleep! Sophie: Uh? Talked to me? Teacher: Of course! It's a classroom, not your bedroom! Sophie: Who cares... She return to sleep. Teacher: Gingano-san! I will pass more homework to you! Sophie: Why... I am unlucky today... Teacher: Shirokawa-san, you can teach Gingano-san with her homework? Jennifer: Ok... Sophie: All right, with more homework? My mom will kill me! In Jennifer's home. Sophie: Why this is writed on Greek? Jennifer: Sophie-Chan, look, I know that you hate History, but I am here to help you! Sophie: Ok... Later, Sophie finnish her homework Sophie: It was more faster than I thought! Jennifer: See? Bye, Sophie-Chan! Way Park Theo (In human form): How can I find a Pretty Cure?? Sophie stumbles in Theo's feet Sophie: Oh, sorry! Theo: It's all right! Sophie: You look down. What happened? Theo: It doesn't have anything with you. Sophie looks so many injury in Theo. Sophie: You are injured? What happened? Now I REALLY have something with it! Theo: Well... Theo looks to Sophie's eyes- The eyes of a Pretty Cure! Theo: I find one! Sophie: What's wrong with you? Theo: Oh, nothing. By the way, I am Theo. And you? Sophie: Gingano Sophie. Theo: Ok, Gingano-San... Sophie: Just call me Sophie. Theo: Ok, Sophie... I am, for real, a Pretty Cure fairy. And you are a Pretty Cure. Trust me. Sophie: Prove it, Theo. Theo transforms into a fairy Sophie: Okay, NOW I believe... Theo: Please, I really need your help! Sophie: Ok. Who died? Theo: I-It's not like this! Behind a tree, Rose wakes up. Rose: Where am I... Sophie: W-Who said that? Theo: It can be Rose. Rose: Theo? What he is doing here? And why I am here? Sophie: Wow, she is cute! Rose: T-thank you... Wait... WHO are you? Sophie: Oh, boy... Theo: She is a Pretty Cure! Rose: Theo... It was your fault! Sophie: Eh? Theo: WHY? I said that I didn't make anything! Rose: But you... Jennifer comes from the nothing Jennifer: Sophie-Chan? Rose: These eyes... Pretty Cure? Sophie: Oh, Jennifer! What it is? Jennifer: You were talking to stuffed animals? Theo: We aren't stuffed animals! Jennifer: What?? Sophie: I know how you feel. Rose: You are a Pretty Cure, too? Jennifer: Pretty Cure? What is that? Sophie: I don't know, but Theo said that I am one, too! Jennifer: Who is Theo? Sophie points to Theo Theo: And she is Rose! Rose: Hunf... Theo felts something Theo: A monster appeared! Sophie: WHAT? Jennifer: What we do?? Rose and Theo transform into Starlight Communes. Theo: Transform! Sophie: Let's go, Jennifer! Jennifer: Okay! Sophie and Jennifer grab hands. Sophie & Jennifer: Dual Starlight Change! They transform. Cure Galaxy: A Crystal in the universe, Cure Galaxy! Cure Planet: Eight hearts as one! Cure Planet! Both: Futari Wa Pretty Cure! Planet: The ones who bring the evil to the world... Galaxy: ...We will erase you with our sacred light! Galaxy: What did I said just now? And... since when I was wearing this? Planet: I don't know! Galaxy: We can try attacking or something! Theo: Hold your hands! Galaxy: Sparkling Light! Planet: Miraculous Light! Planet: Now, shine and today... Galaxy: ...Your evil heart will dissapear! Galaxy & Planet: Pretty Cure, Star Core! The monster gets defeated. Theo and Rose jumps from the bag of the Pretty Cures. Theo: I can't believe I find the Pretty Cures with Rose! Galaxy: For real, Rose was only sleeping... Planet: I have to agree. Rose: Theo... It was your fault! I said! I will never forgive you! Theo: Rose... oh, changing subject, we need you to help us to defeat these monsters, catch all the rings and protect the world! Galaxy:Really? I REALLY have to do something like this? Planet: We can do it alone? Theo: No, you can't. Only together. Please, take care of us! Planet: Oww... I transformed with Rose, well... can I take care of her. Galaxy: Ok. I will take care of Theo. Or not? Theo: Ish... '' ''They destransforms. Jennifer leaves with Rose. Sophie: Ok, how you eat? Theo: Hah, funny! Sophie: I was REALLY asking. Theo: What? Both of them starts to laugh. ''-The screen fades to black-'' ''-Starts the ending-'' Category:Episodes Category:User:WhiteColor Category:User: WhiteColor